Enhanced electronic devices (EEDs) capable of computing, information storage and communications are increasingly becoming commonplace. EEDs typically integrate the functions of personal information management such as calendaring, data communications such as e-mail and world wide web browsing and telecommunications into a single device. Research In Motion Limited of Waterloo, Ontario, Canada, and PalmOne, Inc. of Milpitas, Calif. USA are two examples of manufacturers of such enhanced wireless electronic devices, and each offer a variety of products in this category.
A typical EED contains a visual display unit, for example a color liquid crystal display (LCD) screen, to visually present information to a user. Indeed, as part of its functionality, an EED is called upon to display a wide variety of rich content. Such content ranges from non-customizable information such as menus, icons, and application dialog boxes, to user customizable information such as wallpapers and pictures. Moreover, both customizable and non-customizable information can usually take many different forms such as text, images and video.
Because the range of displayed content on an EED is usually presented simultaneously, the display may become difficult to read. For example, if the EED display is presenting dark colored wallpaper, then any dark colored icons displayed with the wallpaper can be unreadable.
To address this problem, the user is left to make adjustments to the device, either choosing a new wallpaper or adjusting the contrast and brightness settings in order to improve readability of the icons. While this can produce readable screens, it limits the choices of wallpaper available to the user. Indeed, generally, a users choices for customizable information is limited given readability problems that can arise when presenting the user customizable information beside non-customizable information